


Lone Wolf

by SavioBriion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders, PG, 2006. Remus Lupin is, once again, a lone wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. At the time of writing I was 14 and didn't even have a computer of my own. XD

_The full moon shone down on a knarled old tree. Its branches flailed menacingly. There was a rustling sound as a tiny rat crept up to the deadly branches. Finally, it reached its destination and pressed a small knot on the trunk. Immediately, the branches stopped moving._

_"Great, Pete!" Two other boys joined the rat. Their outlines blurred and rippled. A moment later, a magnificent stag and a shaggy black dog flanked the rat. The three of them disappeared into a gap in the roots._

_A lone wolf stood in the middle of the floor, seemingly gasping for breath. It threw back its head and howled at the moon. The door suddenly burst open and the stag, dog and rat entered. The werewolf turned and stared at them, stopping mid-howl. If a wolf could look surprised, this one certainly did. Its amber eyes widened slightly as it tentatively sniffed. Then it raised one paw – and playfully swatted the dog's shoulder._

_The full moon's cold light shone down on four animals cavorting on the Hogwarts grounds. Moony nipped at Padfoot's ear. The Grim-like dog immediately pounced onto the wolf, growling in mock anger. Prongs placed his antlers in between them and was trying to bodily lift Padfoot when he suddenly bellowed and moved away from Wormtail's tickling paws and whiskers. Padfoot flopped down, panting as though laughing._

_The first red rays of dawn broke over the Shrieking Shack. Panting, the werewolf lay down on the dusty floor and suddenly twisted, howling in pain. Slowly, it turned back into a sandy-haired boy, naked and shaking. He gasped for breath as his companions turned back into humans._

_Sirius grabbed a cloak and flung it around Remus's shoulders. James conjured a goblet of hot cocoa and held it to Remus's mouth. Peter magically Vanished the hoof- and paw-prints in the dust._

_Remus finally managed to speak. "Guys, I can't believe it... You're Animagi..." James nodded and slung an arm around the skinny lycanthrope, his hazel eyes shining. "Well, you've been pestering us about our big secret for a while, so here it is – we're Animagi!"_

_Remus' faltering words of gratitude and admonishment were cut off when Sirius placed a warm hand on his shoulder and another over his own pale, shaking hand.. He knew his best friend was trying to express sympathy and friendship. After a moment, Remus pushed a sweat-drenched lock out of his eyes and said, "Thanks."_

_Sirius grinned. "Moony, old man, you'll never have to spend full moons alone again."_

_Remus looked round at his three friends gratefully, a lone wolf no more._

_~  
_

" _Stupefy_!"

A jet of red light hit Sirius squarely in the chest. The look of shock froze on his wasted, once-handsome face. Remus could only watch as the light went out of his best friend's eyes, as Sirius's body fell through the tattered veil.

Remus stood there, holding on to Harry, unshed tears blurring his vision. A faint memory of the Marauders as they once were, cavorting beneath the full moon, came to him and left just as fleetingly. He was the only true Marauder left.

Remus Lupin was, once again, a lone wolf.

_Fin_


End file.
